


Nothing but a pretty face

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Kitty Kat Gaming, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Dynamic, F/M, himbification, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Mark is nothing but Suzy's dumb, pretty boy.





	Nothing but a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Just a little pick me up <3 Hope you enjoy!

Suzy was at her computer checking her emails as she waited for Mark to text her back. He was recording with some friends today and he promised to meet in the evening for dinner. She was brainstorming on what to make when her phone went off. 

 

She looked at it to see Mark sent her a selfie. He was standing in a backyard and it looked like they were going to play some football. He was smiling widely and giving her a thumbs up. She smiled to herself and texted back to him,

 

_ ‘Be careful not the ruin the main reason I keep you around _ ’.

 

Which, they both know wasn’t true. They were friends, they cared for each other, but it was fun when they played and Suzy always liked to keep the momentum going with their dynamic. Mark adored it, he loved when Suzy was in charge of him. He was her big dumb beautiful boy and he knew it. 

 

~~

 

Later on that evening Mark came over, knocking on the door then letting himself in. Suzy was standing in the kitchen focusing on the food on the stove.

“Hello?” He called as he walked down the hallway. Suzy looked at the doorway and smiled.

“Hey! Remember the stuff I asked you to bring?” She asked. Mark held up a shopping bag.

“Garlic bread right here,” he set it on the table.

“Okay…” she took a look at the box.

“Set the oven to 350, that shouldn't be too hard for you,” she put the box down and went back to covered the pot with a lid. She was already working on getting Mark and herself in a good headspace for the night. The selfie from earlier gave her the perfect idea and she was eager to jump in. 

“Uh, okay,” he walked over to the oven and set it to 350 degrees.  

 

~~

 

They were on the couch. Dishes were left in the sink to be attended to later. Mark had her arm wrapped around Suzy's waist and his hand against her head. His tongue was slipping into her mouth as his hand traveled from her head, down her back and rested on her thigh. 

 

Suzy kept a grip on his hair as she rocked her hips against his leg. He was moaning against her mouth as he pushed her down onto the couch. She pulled away and placed both of her hands on his chest. 

“You have such a pretty face,” she told him which made him smile.

“Do you know how pretty you are?” She asked.

“Uh,” Mark just stared at her as she rolled her eyes, sitting up and stood before him. 

“All you're good for it your face and cock you know that? You never have anything useful to say,” all Mark did was nod. She patted his cheek a little forcefully. 

“I’m going to fuck your face.” It was more of a statement than a question. Mark smiled a little and nodded his head.  

“Fuck my face,” he repeated.

“All you ever wanna do is fuck,” she spat as she took out her strap on with the rainbow cock. She preemptively got it ready before Mark came over.  

 

Suzy stared Mark in the eye as she undressed in front of him. He palmed himself through his jeans, practically drooling when she slipped her panties off.

“You're so gross,” Suzy told him as she put on her strap on. Mark had gotten his cock out and slowly pumped it, his mouth hung open as he stared at the rainbow cock. 

 

She traced the tip along his bottom lip and gently slapped it against his cheek. He moaned and leaned forward, trying to get it in his mouth. She slowly eased the tip into his willing mouth. Mark moaned, grasping the base and stroking it, working up a rhythm with his hand and head. 

“You love my cock don’t you?” Suzy grabbed the sides of his head and slowly rolled her hips in time with him. He moaned around her and relaxed himself, letting her take control and fucked his mouth how she saw fit. 

 

Suzy pulled his head off her cock and he took a deep breath and looked up at her. Tears stained his reddened face as drool coated his lips. 

“You’re gross,” She repeated and pushed him back onto the couch. His cock was hard and dripping against his stomach. He panted and stroked his cock as he stared at her tits. 

“Fuck, fuck me, fuck me,” Mark babbled, she rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky you have a thick cock,” She spat and slid the strap on off, handing Mark the condom. He had enough sense to put it on properly. 

 

Grabbing his shoulders, Suzy straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him. She swirled her hips on the head of his cock. He closed his eyes and hummed as she took more and more of him in until he was completely bottomed out in her. She took control right away and rocked against him quickly. His hand dug into her hips and moaned loudly. She clenched around him and whimpered, rocking down harder onto him. 

 

Her tits were bouncing in his face and he cupped them in his hands, pressing them together and sucked on her nipple, gently biting down and pulling them back. Suzy hugged Marks head close to her chest, burying his face in them as she bounced. She was close and made herself vocal of that fact. 

 

Marks cock twitched inside of her has he held her close, face still in her chest and thrusted up into her as hard as he could which took her by surprise. She cried out as she tried to keep control. He pounded into her and looked up to see her face. Pulling on his hair and rubbing her clit she came around him, gushing out as shivers radiated through her body. With a few more thrusts Marks was coming deep inside of her, panting and resting against her chest.  

 

When she came back into her own head, Suzy pulled off of Mark and rested on his lap. His arms were at his sides as he gazed at the ceiling. She gently stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. Mark smiled a bit and rubbed her back.

“Awesome,” He said.

“Next time don’t try and pull my tit off with your teeth,” She joked.

“But they looked so good!” He whined. Suzy pushed off of him and collapsed onto the couch. Mark lay beside her, resting against her chest.

“I’m gonna need a shower,” He poked her side.

“Me too, in a minute. This is comfy,” She hugged Mark close and kissed the top of his head. Enjoying the soft, quiet moment with Mark.   


End file.
